Rebellion
by wonderrss
Summary: In which, Ally decides to be a bit rebellious and meets a handsome cop while doing so.
1. Chapter 1

**hello! so if i can figure out how i can upload this, this is my first fanfic! *crowd cheers* now, this is the one of many that i could actually complete without getting all ADHD like i always do. all that aside, i real really hope you guys enjoy! also, let me know if you want me to make this a two-shot or just continue this story, because i don't know if i want to keep it as a oneshot. we'll see. also, one last thing, sorry if its kinda short! **

***DISCLAIMER* cursing and sexual thoughts, so, um, yeah.**

* * *

she felt the booze getting to her.

that's when she decided to leave.

post college parties were fun and all, but find yourself drunk in one, God forbid what crazy things you can find yourself involved with.

although she was only 21, ally learned that the hard way.

over the loud music and vast crowds of people, it was insanely hard to find trish.

despite her curly locks of hair and hard-to-tune-out voice, trish was quite an easy one to decipher from a crowd.

well.

at least not today.

so ally figured her only possible choice was to drive.

she figured trash could hitch a ride with someone else.

although, that idea slightly worried her, because she had consumed a few drinks in the past few hours.

but, once again, it was the only option. she knew if she did eventually find trish, she'd be drunk off her ass.

and ally didn't know anyone else at this party.

with that, she made her way out the front door.

* * *

seat belt? check.

both hands on the wheel at the ten and two position? check.

ally took all the safety precautions she knew of just incase.

her hands were slightly shaking and her legs were a little wobbly.

not from the alcohol, though. (well, at least she hoped that wasn't so)

she was just a tiny bit nervous, that's all.

after all, trish had encouraged here to be a bit more on the "wild" side.

breezily cruising down the deserted road she thought that it would all be okay.

that made her relax a little bit.

she felt rebellious.

it was sort of a new thing to her.

then suddenly, when she thought that everything was under control, red and blue clouded her vision.

the sound of a siren blaring behind her, nearly had her jump out of her own skin.

she checked her rear view mirror and, shit.

shit, shit, shit.

driving comfortably behind her was a cop car, with a nice big logo of "Miami Police Dept." painted conveniently on the side.

she was in for trouble.

* * *

planted on the side of the empty road, she just waited for that cop car door to open and close, and for that cop to come strolling on down to her.

oh gosh.

what would her parents and family think?

they would probably want to disown her and –

"Miss?"

she turned her head toward the open window beside her and, sweet baby Jesus.

standing there was– was–

probably one of the most attractive guys she's ever seen.

she expected some rude and miserable cop to pull her over.

but oh dear lord. this one was quite the panty dropper.

"May i please see your license and registration?"

even his voice was sexy.

"Oh–uh, yes of course."

she shuffled around in her Hondas glove box and pulled out the handsome officers requests.

she forced her shaky hand to hand them over to him.

fuck, those hands.

they were so long and slender.

he definitely disciplined bad girls with those.

and oh did she need some discipline right about now.

he looked her in the eyes.

"You were, uh, driving pretty reckless back there dontcha think?"

she shivered.

"Oh, um, do you think so?"

"Why, yes, yes i do."

ohmyfuck.

was that tone–almost–suductive?!

"Well, I'm sorry," she glanced at his name tag, "officer Moon. I didn't realize."

he had a smirk on his face.

oops.

she was wet.

he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a pad of rectangular pieces of paper and a pen.

oh shit.

was the hot cop giving her a ticket?

not quite a good first impression.

he ripped off one of the slips and handed it to her.

he scanned her seated body and said, "Just don't do it again."

after that, he simply walked away towards his police car, and drove away.

she was shocked for the most part.

as she was about to continue driving home she looked at the small piece of paper which bluntly stated, "call me." with a small amount of digits under it.

oh, did she feel great.

* * *

**so yup that was it. review if you want because that would be awesome and yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**oh my goodness. thank you all for your amazing reviews! (i know there were only a few but this is my first fic, and seeing support like that really made my day) so anyways, i've decided to continue this story because of the lovely suggestions and feedback that i received. possibly a two-shot or three-shot? i'll decide. thanks again. :)**

***DISCLAIMER* still sexual stuff and cursing blah blah blah you get the point**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

sometimes being a cop treated Austin Moon real nicely

it had been a week since he ran into that girl.

now _that_, was one of those nice times.

why he was driving on a practically deserted road at 1:30 in the morning? he's not quite sure himself.

he sometimes does it just to clear his head, but that night, he felt sort of compelled to do so.

and that night, he had no intention of actually playing his part as a cop. he was exhausted.

but something, just _something_, in the back of his mind, made him pull over that little silver Honda.

he just expected it to be some drunken college kid.

but oh was he proved wrong.

he swiftly made his way out of his car and over to the silver one in front of him.

when he approached the window, he got a sight of brown and golden hair and a petite body.

college kid?

oops never mind.

she turned and looked at him after his repeated trials of asking, "Miss?"

her eyes were big and brown and fuck her pouty lips and ugh.

she looked about twenty-one? twenty-two?

although, this was no time for flirting.

he knew that this, (may he add gorgeous)_ woman, _was indeed driving pretty recklessly, but shit he couldn't arrest a fine piece of ass like hers.

damn he really wanted to see her ass now that he thought about it.

her license showed her name was Ally Dawson.

innocent girl with an innocent name.

hell yes.

after needless commentary of confronting her about her reckless driving he had gone mad.

it took everything in him to possibly not jump into her car and fuck her senseless in the back seat.

they just met.

that would be sort of impolite.

not quite a good first impression if he did so.

there was a hint of fear and lust in her big brown eyes all at once.

time to play bad cop?

yes indeed.

he pulled out the slips of tickets in his back pocket.

he acted like he didn't see her flinch at his actions.

this was a bad idea.

a bad, bad idea.

could he get fired for this?

whatever.

dez said he needed to be a bit more rebellious.

being a cop sorta kinda made you feel obligated to follow the rules all the time.

not today.

he handed the slip over to her with a stern, "don't do it again," and walked back to his car.

he slumped in the driver seat and put the key into the ignition.

what in the _fuck_ did he just do?!

welp.

he just hoped she'd call him back.

* * *

it had been about three days since she received that interesting ticket from that cop.

she was nervous.

she didn't know what to do.

should she tell trish?

her mom?

or should she just grow a pair and call him?

ugh.

she was frustrated.

she was Ally Dawson. not just Ally Dawson but _the Ally Dawson, _who was a straight "A" student, a supposed virgin since birth (oh but trust her, she was no virgin).

things like a cop pulling her over and giving her his number do not, she repeats, _do not_, happen often.

or at all, really.

this was new to her.

before she could debate any longer she picked up her phone and dialed the number.

the ringing echoed through her head.

the constant sequence of, oh God, oh God, oh God, did also.

A masculine voice picked up the phone, "Hello?"

she wanted to crawl up into a fetal position and _die_.

she gulped.

"Oh, um, hi. This is Ally Dawson, y'know the girl you kinda pulled over and gave your number to?"

what was she saying?!

he laughed.

goodness his laugh.

"Yeah i remember, so uh, why'd ya call?"

what kind of question was that?!

'why'd she call'?!

"Um i called because i thought you wanted me to…i mean you wanted me to, right?"

he laughed again.

"Of course i did. Now, how would you like to meet me at Joe's Coffee House at 2:30?"

she almost cried.

"Oh my gosh, i'd love to!"

"Well, i'll see you then."

with that he hung up the phone and took her brain with it.

because after that, she lost her mind.

what was she going to wear?

was this a date?

wait, did she even _like_ coffee?!

she mentally face palmed and forced herself to stop rambling in her mind.

so she simply jumped up off her tan cushioned couch and made her way toward the shower.

* * *

she decided to go with natural makeup.

she did not want to look like a rodeo clown when she showed up to the date.

ugh that's the thing.

was it a date?

did he just want to be friends. she hoped that wasn't the case.

she took one last look at her outfit in the mirror.

she wore a short but cute mint green dress that nicely hugged her body and outlined her curves.

((she may or may not have been wearing that for him) she was)

she was just wearing a pair of silver flats today.

hopefully she didn't look too short.

she just wanted to stay comfortable and casual.

grabbing her phone and her purse, she made her way out the door.

* * *

he sat there in the small booth of the coffee shop, waiting for her.

his leg bounced up and down uneasily.

he imagined her looking so gorgeous and gah.

hopefully he didn't scare her when he asked her to meet him here.

he just really wanted to get to know (fuck) her because she was just so goddamn beautiful.

she was probably good in bed too.

as soon as more of his sexual thoughts started she walked through the door.

shit, fuck, fucking fuck.

she looked _stunning._

and…he was hard.

shit.

she sat down in the booth seat in front of him.

she smiled a great smile and said, "Hi."

he giggled and said, "Hi."

to his disbelief, they talked for quite a great while.

they totally forgot about the actual coffee.

well, not really.

they just both confessed that they really disliked coffee and _bam_ conversation.

so they were casually just sipping on their hot chocolates while talking and he felt great.

he never got to do this very often.

dez wasn't much of a normal person so their conversations were always, _eccentric_, if you must.

a variety of topics flew from their mouths.

Ally and him discussed music and movies and then more music.

turns out they both really loved music.

for the first time in a long while, he felt _good._

he felt _happy_.

he could get used to this.

* * *

**and that my dear friends was the second chapter to this lovely story. so i hope you enjoyed. i did indeed make this chapter longer. i hope i didn't get too carried away. let me know what you want to see! im seriously so confused on whether to make this a three-shot or to just keep it like this. possibly multi-chap? I DONT KNOW bahahaha so help me with your awesome suggestions! p.s. i am making this rated m, but i dunno about ****_serious _****smut. maybe just little things. thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys once again, you people are amazing! im so happy that ****_you're _****happy because im continuing this :) you all make me smile with your sweet reviews! so here we go with chapter three!**

**also, real quick, I'm sorry if people dislike my writing styles. i just ****_like_**** writing this way. ****I'm**** not illiterate or anything. but also i don't use mircrosoft to write, because i have a mac and I'm too lazy to download it. i will eventually tho. so once again sorry.**

***DISCLAIMER* cursing and sexual shtuuufff**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Well, i dunno trish, i think he's a really great guy."

there ally sat scrunched up on her comfy couch in her pajamas, describing austin to trish.

trish seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hell, ally, if a hot cop gave me his number, i'd think he was great too!"

ally laughed.

"Trish, im just saying, and he loves music!"

trish's tone was filled with sarcasm, "Yeah ally some people like music."

ally perked up a bit.

"No, no, no, trish, he even plays guitar," she slightly screamed of excitement, "and piano!"

trish scoffed at ally's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, yeah ally, what about the sex?"

ally blushed and suddenly her throat ran dry.

"Wh– what do you mean?! All we did was go get some coff–"

"Ally, ally, ally," she made a bit of a tsk, tsk, noise, "so you're trying to tell me you received approximately _no_ action?"

ally curled into the couch a bit more.

"This was barely a date! I'm not gonna one-night-stand a hot cop!"

Trish was being skeptical.

"Oohhkay, Ally, whatever you say. Just go fuck em' before i do."

And then the line went dead.

allly sat there in shock for a few moments.

was trish suggesting her to have sex with austin?

sure austin was amazing, but she wouldn't _fuck_ him.

well of course she would but not _now_.

they were just getting to really know each other and hell she didn't even know if austin wanted her that way. but she hoped so.

she honestly did have an amazing time with him.

he was the perfect guy.

he was sweet, talented, and gorgeous.

ugh she thought she was absolutely ridiculous.

she had only _one_ "date" with him and she's acting like she's in love.

_pull yourself together, ally._

she mentally yelled at herself.

but she figured it would be okay to fall for him.

because…she sort of wanted to.

* * *

she awoke to a knock on the door.

she guessed she probably dozed of while thinking of austin.

huh, she was in deep.

oh and did she was him deep inside her.

however, she didn't want to get up.

then the knock grew louder.

with a grunt and unravelling of blankets, ally lugged herself toward her apartment door unwillingly.

she assumed that it was the rent collector.

she sighed as she opened the door, "Look, i said i'll have the money by–"

she assumed wrong.

standing in front of her was hot cop.

hot cop had a name. it was austin.

she flushed, "Oh my, oh– uh, hi?"

she was unsure of what to say, because she did _not _expect this surprise.

he looked at her and smiled that same bright smile, and she practically melted on the spot.

"Hey, sorry if i interrupted anything, but uh, i brought some food."

he promptly showed ally the two Chinese take out bags and admired them.

okay. _now_ she was in love.

"Goodness austin! You didn't have to–"

he cut her off.

"But i wanted to."

* * *

he had no idea what he was thinking.

all he knew is that he just wanted to see ally again, _needed_ to see ally again.

she was just so so so perfect.

and _damn._ her ass was indeed fine.

so he figured the perfect way to see her again was to bring her food.

she had told him her apartment complex.

all he needed to do was ask the security guy for the number.

so he did so. with two bags of Chinese take out.

i mean, the best way to a girls heart is through food, right?

* * *

they comfy-ed up on the couch together while they ate.

she had insisted they'd watch a movie but austin said he just wanted to talk.

ally was down for that.

in fact she was actually down for anything that involved _getting down._

after they finished their food she offered him some wine.

now that was some risky business because drunken mistakes were common.

and not just the _clumsy _types of mistakes.

y'know. sex.

and there went the tipsy topics.

"So," ally scooted up a bit as if she was really interested, "did you ever _shoot_ anyone with your gun?"

"Oh, you mean these guns," he extended his arms and flexed his muscles.

she giggled then swatted at his chest, "No silly."

he chuckled a bit too, "No in all seriousness i never have. It came close a few times, but nope, never have."

and that started the long continuation of them refilling their glasses, austin reciting all of his cop stories, and ally giggling whenever he made the _pew pew _noises as if he were shooting a real gun.

something felt so right.

but then suddenly it was quiet. as if they paused time for a moment.

ally looked up at him.

"Hey, Austin?"

he looked down at her, buzz in his eyes, "yeah?"

"Ya see i," she paused, "really, really like you."

she smiled.

then he smiled.

"Me too."

gosh he wanted to kiss her.

but what if she thought it was all some drunken mistake?

he muttered, "fuck it."

and just like that, he crashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

**I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER ****_AS SOON AS POSSIBLE._****i just didn't want it to be too much! but besides that i hope you enjoyed this chapter, because in the next i will surely fulfill your needs with smut. thanks for reading and reviewing by the way you are all so sweet! thanks for the suggestions and support :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST READ IT I KNOW YOU'RE EAGER**

***DISCLAIMER* I DONT OWN ANYTHING. AND YEAH ADULT-Y THINGS**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

It was at the moment her bra was on the floor and his pants were down to his ankles, when he realized he fucked up.

he thanked his lucky stars that a quarter of his sober side made him aware of what was going on.

he was a cop for God sakes.

taking advantage of someone intoxicated is illegal.

well, he had consent…

fuck.

as much as his mind (and his dick) were telling him to go ahead and pound the shit out of Ally, he knew that it just wasn't right.

he wasn't gonna fuck someone who was drunk.

quicker than a blink of an eye, his pants were buckled and back on along with his shirt.

he was gone.

she sat there.

for about a minute, (or an hour?) stunned.

unable to move or breathe, her body just froze.

she didn't know whether to cry, scream, or masturbate.

being left in such a horny state can really mess with a girls mind.

did…he not like what he saw?

fuckity fuck she was being so self conscious.

she didn't know what to think and she was sorta kinda freaking out.

so she did the most logical thing she knew; called Trish.

the phone seemed to ring for about an hour, until TrIsh picked up the phone, tired and angry.

"Ally, what the fuck are you doing?! It's 1am!"

ally sighed, "Trish I'm sorry but i really need some girl advice…"

Trish proceeded to yawn and promptly told ally to 'spill the beans'.

"Okay, okay," ally took a shaky deep breath. "So, basically, austin came over–"

"Hot cop?!"

"Ugh, yes, Trish, hot cop! Anyways, he brought over Chinese and it was great, but then we had wine and then I realized how fucking amazing he is!"

Ally began to ramble, possibly out of fright, or anxiousness.

"Bottom line, one thing let to another and we made out. i thought we were gonna, y'know, fuck, but as we almost got there, he left!"

Trish audibly gasped from the other end of Ally's cell phone.

"A–and i don't know why, and quite frankly I'm scared!"

"Shiiit."

Trish honestly sounded high.

"That's all i get?! What do I do?!"

"ALLY, calm the fuck down! He probably just left because you were drunk."

A wave of relief seemed to wash over ally.

"Y–y–you think so?"

Trish groaned. "Why yes, ally, i do, now goodnight!"

ally was once again left alone, horny as fuck.

* * *

as much as Austin was proud of himself because he didn't take advantage of ally he also regretted it because he now knows, jerking off in cars, is not fun.

like at all.

it's gross.

apparently he wasn't the only one left to take care of themselves.

sigh.

he honestly didn't know what to do next.

he just laid on his dainty little couch and flipped on the TV, hoping the noise produced from the box could drown his thoughts, because at the moment he didn't like them. They wouldn't shut up.

They were all Ally, Ally, Ally, and he was all _ahhh!_

he was scared shitless, to say the least.

never ever in his life has he felt such a strong connection with someone.

Not even Jessica, who he lost his virginity to when he was 17, because teenage boy hormones are so so accurate when it comes to love.

sense the sarcasm.

Scary thing was though, is that he's an adult.

he's a fucking cop who still eats Froot Loops and can't understand his feelings toward really _really_ amazing women.

Another thing that he mentally cringes at in his life.

he just sucks at all things relationship. A hopeless romantic for sure.

Austin wanted nothing more than someone that he can call his, and wrap his arms around when he sleeps, or press kisses into the soft hair of another individual.

that individual was Ally.

* * *

Ally woke to the piercing of her alarm clock.

oh.

thats right, she has _a job._

"There goes Ally fuck-up Dawson, getting drunk on a work night," she muttered to herself.

why do people need to work again?

whatever, she has been through the whole 'i hate my job' discussion in her mind plenty of times before.

sad part was, he job was at a music store.

_her own family owned music store._

Did she forget to mention that her cheap ass father owns it, and makes her do all the work?

oops she forgot.

Same thing over and over.

some indict who doesn't know the difference between a trombone or a trumpet.

to be honest its usually the same guy, too. Redhead.

Dex, was it?

Something weird.

She was just happy that she got to get out of her stuffy little apartment and have an actual excuse to forget about austin.

oh, _shit._

Austin.

Really?!

She mentally scolded herself for letting him find some way into her mind again.

She was still confused on how to feel toward him.

Angry? Sad? Who knows?

* * *

this was the seventh time now that she caught herself slowly falling asleep.

music store counters are surprisingly comfortable.

it felt like days had passed but only an hour did.

ughfkabfu.

that was her current emotion.

suddenly she was snapped out of her dream state.

"Excuse me miss, but where are the guitar strings?"

she turned around and– fuck.

Shoot, shoot, shootity shoot.

Austin Moon was standing in front of her _music counter._

What was she in a movie or some shit?

She forced herself to speak, "Oh, hi austin."

he was hesitant with his response.

He cleared his throat, "Ahem– Ally, you uh look…nice?"

It came out as more of a question.

seems like someone wasn't over their awkward phase.

…In all honesty neither was she.

"Thanks, Austin."

Score one for Ally D. Keepin' her cool.

He piped up a bit. "Had fun last night."

She scoffed. Was he serious?

"I did too, for the most part."

"Wha–what does that mean?"

Sarcasm: Activate.

"Well y'know the Chinese was good," she leaned over the counter, "gotta give you credit for that."

he opened his mouth to speak but she continued.

"And shit man, you had me fooled for a second that we'd fuck but i guess not. That's cool."

His facial expression was blank for a second, until he rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding me?"

"What, did i make up this story?"

"I did you a favor!"

"How is that so?!"

"You were _drunk,_ Ally."

She felt like strangling both him and herself.

"Did i make _any _indication that i didn't want you to fuck me?!"

"I could tell that you really wanted it, but I'm not gonna fuck a drunk girl."

"Oh, so is that all i am to you?! Some drunk slut that isn't worth having your dick in?!"

"Never said that."

"Seems like it," she retorted.

At this point they were so close to each others faces, that they could feel their breath on their faces.

"You are such a _douche."_

"Maybe you _are _a _slut."_

It took her 3 milliseconds to pounce onto him like some wild animal.

she thanked God that the store was empty.

She crashed her lips onto his, kissing him forcefully.

he returned the passion, only stronger.

his hands roamed her body as if they needed to touch and physically memorize her whole body.

he hands held tightly to the sides of his face, as she poured all of her sadness and anger into their harsh kissing session.

he was literally about to take her on the counter.

"Au–Austin stop."

he immediately pulled away, panting, hair disheveled.

she caught her breath for a second.

"A–As much as i would like to make out with you on the counter, i actually have to work."

He groaned, "Seriously?"

"Yeah austin," she hoped off the counter, "seriously. Maybe you should have taken advantage of you opportunity last ni–"

"Alright, alright i get it. Im sorry."

"You did the right thing though."

"I know, I'm a good guy like that."

He was now making his way toward Sonic Boom's exit.

He winked at her, "later babe."

* * *

**I HOPED YOU LIKED THAT. I EDITED THIS SO MANY TIMES AND I AM FINALLY PLEASED WITH IT. I DIDNT PROOF READ AS MUCH AS I SHOULD HAVE AND I KNOW U GUYS GET PISSED AT ME BC ERRORS BUT I FIGURED YOU JUDST WAMTED A CHAPTER. smut will be soon loves. *laughs evilly* Once again tho i am sosososos sorry about not updating you don't even know. summer went straight to school and school sux am i rite. ok but seriously DONT HATE ME I WILL UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY so wazzup. heres the update yo. ****I'm like super motivated for some reason and i feel like writing the next chapter...so...THATS WHAT IM GONNA DO. its 1am gimme a break. idek what happening right now, BUT ONTO THE IMPORTANT NEWS; soon i will be re-uploading and editing every single chapter bc i want to. I'm gonna fix everything. i won't be writing any new content when i do, just gonna fix it up &amp; make it neater so people won't hate me. kthxbai.**

***DISCLAIMER* i still own nothing lol you know the drill **

* * *

Ally was about to fall over in exhaustion. She usually takes the stairs up to her apartment but this night was not the case.

She was so completely drained from her long ass work shift.

She arrived to work at nine, expecting her dad to come in and cover for the rest of her shift at five.

But _nooo_. That was not the case.

She's heard all his dumb excuses before blah blah blah.

Conventions, mall meetings, back pains, who knows what he's up to.

Needless to say she was stuck at work until nine at night, forced to close up shop.

Finally arriving to her apartment, (later than usual due to traffic) all she wanted to do was _sleep_.

Her head still pounded from her sorta-ish still there hangover.

Just _great._

She rummaged through her purse a bit, in search for her keys, immediately shoving them into the lock, turning it swiftly.

She was very eager to collapse in her bed and just _die_.

Pushing her door open, closing It behind her, and slipping off her shoes, Ally made a B-line for the bedroom.

She was about a yard away from her bedroom door when she heard a noise coming from her bathroom.

Her heart stopped. She listening closer.

She then heard–the toilet flush?

Heart thumping, she flew back to her kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife she could possibly find, as quietly as possible.

Tiptoeing to the door she prepared herself for the worst, knife in hand.

The knob turned and time seemed to stand still.

Suddenly, a familiar gorgeous body with a bleached noggin popped out of her bathroom.

His eyes grow wide, along with hers, and immediately the male grabs her wrists, knife clattering to the ground.

He pushes her almost effortlessly into the wall beside the bathroom door.

His giant hand holds both of her wrists and pins them above her head.

"A-Ally?! Are you crazy!"

She struggles against his strong hold. "Excuse me? _I'm_ the crazy one?! How the hell did you get in here?"

He slowly loosens his grip on her wrists. "Let's just say being a cop can get you places."

"Woah, woah, you asked to get in my apartment in your," she paused for a second, shocked, "_police form_?!"

Was he fucking _insane_?

He hesitantly scratched the back of his neck and diverted his eyes away from Ally, like a child being scolded by an adult.

"Well yeah, s–sorta."

Ally sighed and stated, "Austin."

"Yes."

"Are you out of your damn mind?"

Ally was _really_ trying to stay cool.

"Maybe...," Austin murmured, in more of a question-like form.

Her cool seemed to peel away from her and fall to the ground.

"Austin! People are going to think I'm some sort of drug dealer–"

"No, they won't."

"Yeah, but how d–-" Ally was abruptly cut off by herself.

She yawned wide and was instantly overcome with her once again sleepy state.

Austin looked down at her. "Tired?"

"Maybe a little..."

"Or a lot." Austin added.

"Ok, a lot." Ally began to slump down the wall, her energy seeming to leave her in small fragments.

Austin reached out his arms, "Oh no ya don't."

He scooped her up in a bridal fashion, easily, carrying her toward the bedroom.

With the little walk it took, he laid her down on the bed looking at her half-asleep body.

Dang she's cute.

She turned away from him and snuggled further under the blankets.

She spoke in a soft groggy voice, "Are you gonna stare at me all night, or are you gonna join me?"

He was taken back by her remark.

"Well, don't mind if I do."

Slipping off his pants and taking off his shirt, Austin climbed into bed with Ally, wrapping his arms around her, making her the little spoon.

They looked like a cute couple picture someone would find on the internet.

But Austin wouldn't have it any other way.

Once he heard her heavy breathing he buried his face into her neck, pressing a light kiss into her hair.

"Goodnight, Ally," he whispered, and that was the last sound heard throughout the night.

* * *

She woke up...warmer than usual.

The actual usual is her getting up and turning her ceiling fan off because her ity-bitty pajama shorts don't provide that much warmth.

The thing is, she's not in her pajama shorts. Let alone any pajamas at all.

She looked down to see that she's in her leggings from yesterday and her favorite maroon T-shirt.

But the most peculiar thing of all, she has four legs.

Not literally.

Her legs are intertwined with much more muscular ones. Austin's.

She wasn't surprised, having recalled all the events of last night.

Yeah that's right, she invited him in bed with her. No big deal.

Or was it?

Bottom line, she actually really wanted to sleep with him.

Not the sex way though.

...Well yeah the sex way and the cute snuggly sleep way.

Thinking of cute, dear lord.

Ally examined Austin's peaceful sleeping face. He just looked so adorable. Like a small child, or a little puppy.

He was slightly sprawled out on his stomach, but yet his arm was tightly holding Ally and facing her

His face was relaxed, and ever so often his cheeks would puff little breaths of air, and his mouth would twitch upward.

_Stupid boys._

And stupid daily human living cycle, because currently, Ally needed to pee.

Badly.

She tried to move Austin's arm as gently as possible, but it was dead weight.

It practically took all of her might to move it off of her petite waist.

She was proud though.

She quickly hurried to the bathroom and did her girl business, eager to get something to eat right away.

After she was finished she glided toward the kitchen.

However, when she was turning the corner that stupid _stupid_ boy decided it would be a great idea to situate himself right there.

He jumped out from behind the small corner and screamed 'BOO'.

Ok, fine, not _that_ scary but it was enough to knock Ally down onto her ass.

Speaking of _ass_, she had a great view of him in his boxer clad form.

Damn.

She held her hand to her chest, trying to steady her breathing.

"You asshole!"

He offered her his hand, and she took it, even though it was unwanted.

"I'm just messing around with you sweetheart," he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Trying to plan a breakfast meal, she moved toward her fridge, annoyed, "don't call me that."

"Noted," he nodded his head and slumped into one of the bar stools that were lined up on the other side of the counter.

He watched her for a few minutes before he asked, "what are you doing?"

She gave him a look, "Trying to make breakfast, what does it look like?"

"Wait," he stood from his seat, "stop what you're doing."

"What do you mean stop, I'm–"

"I said _stop_."

She obeyed, because well, he's a cop.

Not only that but hearing him be all demanding made her weak in the knees.

"Good, good," he ushered her toward her bedroom, "now go get dressed. I plan on taking you out to one of the best pancake places ever for breakfast."

"Aw Austin we don't–"

He placed a finger to her lips, "shh. We do. Now go."

He gave her a little tap on the butt and closed the bedroom door behind her, leaving her inside.

"We're leaving in 20."

* * *

**hope you liked! i'll be back real soon 3 3**


End file.
